


Peaceful Moments

by NocturnalNighthawk



Series: Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Snape Lives, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NocturnalNighthawk
Summary: A Drabble about the events after the previous story in the series.





	Peaceful Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyraonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LYRAONYX!

Harry sighed and leaned into his husband’s side, soaking in the silent comfort. He smiled and snuggled closer when he felt a strong arm wrap securely around him. He looked down at the hand now settled in his lap and started to fiddle with the ring.  
“Are you okay, love?”  
Harry nodded and let his eyes fall closed. “I’m fine. Just tired after dealing with those absolute…dunderheads.”  
“You’re the one who decided to teach. ‘I’ve got this! I did it when I was still in school, it’ll be a piece of cake!’” Harry snorted when he was mocked with a high pitched voice.  
“Yes, you’re right as always, Sev. You’re never wrong. That’s why I stole your word.” Harry smiled brightly as he felt the vibrations of his husband’s laughter where he was leaning against him. He picked up the potion stained hand and kissed the simple silver ring.  
He allowed his face to be gently tilted up and claimed the lips of the older man he was cuddled against. “I love you, Severus.” Harry smiled sadly at the gentle hitch of breath that always showed his husband’s surprise at those simple words. He pushed on the potion master’s chest and softly laid him against the couch they were on, and he crawled on top of him to lay his head against the older man’s heart.

Severus put one arm over his smaller husband and stroked the black, messy hair with the other hand. He felt Harry relax against against him with a deep sigh and he tightened his grip. The fact they almost didn’t get here, that if he hadn’t had the antivenin, that if he hadn’t taught Harry some healing chants, (just in case the accident-prone boy was injured), he would’ve died when Nagini tried to rip his throat out. He shuddered underneath the warm body sprawled across him, and he smiled when Harry scooted up to nuzzle into his neck and kiss his scar. “I love you too, Harry. I really do.”

The lovers just lay there for a while, kissing and cuddling, until Harry sighed and lifted himself off of his husband. “I need to go grade the students’ work, and you need to cook supper since it’s your turn, Headmaster Snape.”  
Severus groaned at the loss of warmth and comforting weight before sitting up properly. “Chicken Alfredo for supper with cheesy bread?”  
Harry hummed in agreement, already working on grading the assignments. Severus watched him for a bit before getting up and laying a kiss on the younger man’s head before walking towards the kitchen. Sure, they have house elves who know what they’re doing, but since both husbands enjoy cooking they make their own supper every now and then. And so they settled into a peaceful night, one they never thought they would be alive to enjoy.


End file.
